Drabbles d'été 2019
by WiTchers
Summary: Le petit recueil de l'été pour relever le défis lancé sur le forum MHA francophone. Il y aura du soleil, de l'amitié, des romances. Bref tous ce qu'il faut pour faire un été de qualité et bien plus encore. Venez prendre un bon bol d'air iodé. (Il n'y a pas de thème car tout peut être abordé)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour Bonsoir amis de Yuei.

Et oui en cette période estival je marque mon retour sur du MHA. Et quoi de mieux que le défis du forum FR MHA qui nous propose un jeu de piste de plus intéressant pour se remettre en jambe.

Bref comment sa marche: Une idée générale met donné et je dois écrire dessus. Alors voici le premier exemplaire de cette petite série de drabble (oui c'est un exercice nouveau pour moi j'en ai jamais fait) et en mémé temps c est le texte le plus court jamais posté. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

En Remerciant ma beta de l'éclaire Pandora qui a corrigé ce texte il y a moins de 30 minutes. Elle est parfaite.

J'attend vos retour avec impatience.

* * *

L'été était arrivé, apportant son lot de vacance chassant les cours héroïques de l'académie de Yuei. Ce n'est pas pour autant que les élèves de cette prestigieuse institution avaient arrêté leurs efforts pour devenir les futurs protecteurs de la société. L'école laissait donc ses infrastructures à disposition de ses élèves sur cette période de repos.

C'est ainsi que la seconde A de Yuei accompagné de la seconde B avaient pris possession de la piscine en cette période de canicule. Les jeux allaient bon train. Des concours de plongeons étaient organisés. Les garçons mesuraient leurs talents d'apnéistes pendant que les filles se passaient un ballon en rigolant. L'ambiance était à la détente et au partage de bon moment.

-Tu ne viens pas te baigner Tenya ? Demanda Ochaco en sortant de l'eau, les cheveux plaqués en arrière ?

C'est vrai qu'au milieu des nageurs, une seule personne n'avait pas mis le pied dans l'eau, Ingénium. Celui-ci avait préféré prendre place dans un transat sous un parasol, lunette de soleil sur le nez et tenue en lin.

-Non merci, Ochaco, je profite du beau temps pour réviser quelques notions, il lui fit un sourire.

\- Mais Tenya, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ça ! Viens t'amuser avec nous.

Elle venait de le tirer par un bras pour l'entraîner, mais il se crispa.

-Non merci, Ochaco, tu es gentille, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller me baigner maintenant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes allons, si ce n'est pas maintenant ça sera jamais.

Ils échangèrent des arguments pendant un moment.

-Allez Tenya…

-Ochaco, c'est non ! Il avait répondu un peu plus sèchement qu'il le voulait.

La jeune femme s'arrêta, le regard triste et partie doucement rejoindre les autres.

Le délégué secoua la tête, ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas.

De l'autre côté de la haie, il y avait une jeune ingénieure qui n'avait rien loupé de cette conversation.

Mei laissa tomber son programme du jour et se rendit sans tarder dans son atelier. Enfin c'était l'atelier commun de Yuei, mais elle l'avait tellement remplie de ses « bébés » que par la force des choses, il était devenu sien, ainsi que son habitation principale vu le temps qu'elle y passait.

Reprenant les caractéristiques de l'alter de son camarade, elle se mit à l'ouvrage. Son choix se porta au début sur une combinaison intégrale en métal souple avec des joints siliconés. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle ne voulait pas faire une armure amphibie, mais bien une invention qui serait capable d'aider son cobaye préféré. Au bout d'une nuit de modélisation, de maquette et de plan, elle finit par trouver le bébé parfait pour son ami. Durant sa réflexion, un drôle de sentiment l'habita. Pourquoi avait-elle sentie ce besoin impérieux d'aider son merveilleux cobaye ? Pour lui rendre la pareil de la dernière fois au tournoi de Yuei ? Non. Car malgré ses protestations, il venait toujours lui donner un coup de main quand elle l'appelait ? Non plus. Car elle aimait le voir sourire ? La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Non non non »

-C'est pour le défi, c'est ça ! C'est uniquement pour ça !

On aurait presque dit qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même.

Se re-concentrant, elle passa une journée supplémentaire pour tester en condition réelle l'efficacité de sa dernière trouvaille. Voyant que les premiers essais étaient concluants, elle ajouta une dernière touche et partit se coucher. Si ses informations étaient exactes, le lendemain, la 2-A devrait retourner à la piscine.

Se levant à 11h passé, elle fit ses ablutions, alla déjeuner et attendit cachée dans la haie que son cobaye s'installe. Cela arriva une heure après son début de planque. D'un coup le trac la saisit. Et si son invention ne marchait pas ? Et s'il avait déjà trouvé une parade ? Et si… et si… La tête lui tourna quand ses réflexions furent interrompues par Shoto qui passait par là.

-Salut ? Tu fais quoi derrière les buissons ?

Surprise et immobile comme un lapin en face des phares d'une voiture, elle eut juste le temps de dissimuler son paquet dans son dos.

-Rien du tout, j'ai fait tomber quelque chose, dit-elle rapidement.

-Oh, bon, un coup de main ?

-Non non, merci bien, elle fit de grands gestes devant lui pour l'en dissuader.

-Tu viens à la piscine ? Demanda le bi colore, quand elle fit mine de « retrouver » ce qu'elle avait fait tomber.

-Euuuuh, oui enfin…

-Bon alors je t'accompagne.

Elle était faite comme un rat. Elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Alors elle le suivit. Ils se séparèrent une fois le pédiluve franchi.

Elle avait une vue parfaite sur Ingénium, à demi étendu, un livre dans les mains. Il devait avoir chaud, car une fine goutte de sueur perlait doucement et se perdit lentement sur les contours de sa mâchoire puis descendit vers les pectoraux mis en avant par les 3 boutons de sa chemise ouverte.

Elle dut détourner les yeux. Qu'avait-elle bon sang, à reluquer un homme avec son alter de surcroît. Comme si le destin lui en voulait, Tenya la remarqua. D'abord hésitant, il finit par se porter à la rencontre de la mécano folle.

-Bonjour Mei, c'est la première fois que je te vois depuis longtemps, comme vas-tu ?

-Bon–bon-bonjour Ilda, elle avait directement sentie ses joues s'embraser.

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais…

-Euh, oui pardon, son ton était bas et terriblement timide.

-Tu viens te baigner ?

-Je, Non, enfin oui enfin, je crois. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle était la.

C'est la qu'elle sentit le coffret dans son dos. Cessant de réfléchir, son corps pris le relais. Elle tendit la boîte à son « camarade »

-C'est pour moi ? Son ton était des plus suspicieux, il faut dire qu'il en avait bavé avec ses « bébés »

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête. Le jeune homme la remercia.

-Ouvre-le s'il te plaît, quémanda celle-ci.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, il n'y a aucun risque, elle parvint à sourire un peu.

Très bien. Ingénium retira le couvercle de la boîte et en ressorti une sorte de tige en métal léger et chromé, 6 sortes de petits capuchons de la même matière que la tige ornaient 3 capuchons de chaque cotés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Comme si ces mots avaient été magiques, le trac de la jeune femme disparut et elle commença.

-Il s'agit de mon dernier bébé

Elle le tira proche de l'eau sans son accord.

-Il devrait te permettre de pouvoir nager à ton aise sans que l'eau ne pénètre dans tes moteurs.

Sans lui demander son accord, elle avait installé les objets. Une série de clics se firent entendre pendant que les cercles métalliques venaient doucement enserrer les pots d'échappement dans le mollet du jeune homme.

-Ils sont faits sur mesures et disposent de toute l'étanchéité requise. Mais ce n'est pas tout, en fonction de la force qui s'accumule dans tes échappements, ils ont la capacité de s'ouvrir ce qui fait que tu peux utiliser ton alter sous l'eau.

Une deuxième série de clics se firent entendre. Encouragé par Mei, Tenya avança doucement, il posa un pied dans l'eau. Celle-ci ne dépassait pas ses chevilles. Alors avec toutes les précautions du monde et tout en regardant Mei, il avança vers la deuxième marche aquatique. Il avait ainsi de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

Pendant un instant, les 2 adolescents retinrent leurs souffles. Puis un sourire éclatant prit place sur les lèvres de Tenya. Il n'en croyait pas ses sensations, lui qui n'avait jamais put nager comme tout le monde ni prendre de bain sans risquer de perdre pendant une durée plus ou moins longue son alter le temps du séchage de ses moteurs, allait enfin pouvoir en profiter. Il revint sur la terre ferme et serra d'un seul coup Mei dans ses bras. Elle lui avait fait un incroyable cadeau.

Pendant un instant, l'ingénieure crue que son cerveau allait exploser, puis elle se ressaisie et sourie. Après tout elle avait aussi choisi ce métier pour cela. Rendre les héros heureux et si elle avait put commencer par lui en particulier, c'était encore mieux.

-Tu viens nager ? Lui demanda Tenya avec un grand sourire.

Elle acquiesça, après tout l'été est fait pour se jeter à l'eau.

* * *

Alors, sa vous a fait piquer une tête ou non ?

Hate d'avoir vos retours en Reviews ! et moi je vous dit à demain pour la parution de votre chapitre du week end de bleach.

A+


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonsoir les vacanciers

Le deuxième défi est arrivé avec un thème très intéressant. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire a t'elle point que j'avais 3 histoires possibles pour le thème, mais celle ci l'a emportée. Comme vous l'avez surement deviné, le thème du 1er drabble était "les pieds dans l'eau" Je vous remercie de l'accueil que vous lui avez réservé.

Passons aux reviews:

**Chisa: **Le retour du review de la chisa sur mes écrits que d'émotions, ça faisait si longtemps. Tu avais raison sur tes 3 questions dans ta review: Ma béta est exceptionnelle (mais sa on le savais tous) / Je me suis bien planté dans la date, c'est une déformation professionnelle et le thème était bien les pieds dans l'eau. Le pédiluve de la mort ! et shoto n'en est jamais ressortie d'ailleurs je le dit ! il marque le drama de cette histoire. Je suis très content que cette histoire tes plus, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Tu préféreras celle ci je pense ;)

**Moira**: Merci pour ta review, moi pas assez de fluff allons ... bien sur que si j'en fait beaucoup, j'adore ça ;) Pour l'idée disons que j'avais besoin d'un élément pour ne pas faire du fluff pour du fluff... je n'aurais pas vu l'utilité sinon. Alors je suis heureux que tu aimes l'histoire qui pourtant est un détail de manga. Tu as tout à fait raison pour Tenya et je suis content que tu trouves Ocha IC. J'adore Mei, je la trouve trop drôle, j'espère la revoir dans le manga mais j'ai des doutes sur son utilité ... Pour le suivant je te laisse juger (et je dit à tous que c'est le choix de momo pour le thème)

**Pigeon**: Coucou pigeon et ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu en review sa fait plaisir. Ta vu j'ai écris sur Tenya ! Je fais toujours des textes avec différents niveaux de "mignon" (50 nuances de mignon :) :) ) C'est pour la science pigeon, tout pour la science comme dirait Docteur Stone!. Je sais pas j'ai pas testé les pecs de Tenya, tu es surement plus calée que moi sur ce coup ;) En espérant avoir ton retour sur le suite.

**Hatsu**: Merci ta review me touche moi qui suis pas habitué au fluff, mais trop de fluff ne tuerais pas le fluff ? C'est un grand oui ? tu me prends dans ton équipe ? ;) En espérant que tu trouves celui ci à ton gout

Je remercie mon incroyable et si prodigieuse beta PandoraO pour son travail toujours si précis et sa capacité à stimuler mon inspiration.

D'ailleurs je vous invite à lire en préquel l'OS 2 de Pandora ( Event d'été Forum MHA par PandoraO) nous avons liés ces 2 OS.

ALERT, Rating T.

* * *

(Il manquait le titre pour le premier alors voici pour le deuxième)

"Au soleil couchant"

Accoudée à son balcon sur le dessus d'une des plus grandes tours de Musutafu, le vent venait caresser ses bruns cheveux devenus longs avec le temps. Cette saison la rendait nostalgique. Elle ressentait le manque d'une période qui était avec son expérience, la plus heureuse de sa vie. Tirant de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes, elle en sortit une rapidement, l'alluma et tira une bouffée d'une main tremblante. Le soleil déclinant sur la mer offrait un panorama des plus chaleureux, pourtant Ochaco Uraraka, la numéro 1 des super héros ne ressentit que du froid dans son corps. Cette femme d'une belle prestance engoncée dans une combinaison qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaitement proportionnées avait tout pour plaire. Sauf peut-être son jeune visage qui semblait déjà marqué par les épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser. Pour une personne qui passerait par là et qui l'a voyait actuellement, il pourrait sans conteste la placer à côté du mot réussite dans le dictionnaire. Fixant le point lumineux déclinant, ses pensées se perdirent dans ses souvenirs.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, elle avait eu une adolescence des plus heureuses, quoique mouvementée avec ses camarades de la 2-1 de Yuei. Leur amitié à tous s'était forgée dans les combats, mais aussi des moments incroyables partagés tous ensemble. Lors de leurs graduations, ils étaient tous promis à un brillant avenir. Elle était même sûre qu'à l'époque, elle était amie avec le futur symbole de la paix en la personne d'Izuku Midoriya. Ils étaient inséparables et formaient un trio détonnant avec Tenya Ilda. Un fin sourire essaya de percer son visage sans succès. Elle avait dû très vite développer son image de femme forte et toujours souriante. Mais dans le cadre privé, celui-ci tombait irrémédiablement. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée par la vie qu'elle menait et qu'elle avait pourtant rêvée. Portant la main au verre à ses côtés, elle en avala son contenu sans broncher. Tiquant, elle regarda la bouteille à côté croyant avoir bu autre chose. Non c'était bien cela, elle avait bien avalé cul sec deux doigts de pure vodka. Soufflant elle se resservie et uniquement après ce second verre, elle sentit la chaleur dans son gosier. Retournant à ses pensées, elle se remémora ce jour funeste d'août. Izuku alors récemment unit à son compagnon et partenaire Tenya...

« Quel beau mariage, pensa-t-elle, tout le monde était là, si souriant. Ils étaient tous si beaux »

...avaient été appelé en opération. Cela devait être une affaire de routine. À la même époque ils venaient d'ouvrir leur agence à eux 3 et elle devait rencontrer Shoto pour lui faire une proposition d'emploi. Elle se souviendrait jusqu'à la fin du reportage live qui s'était affiché durant sa discussion. Ils s'étaient approchés alors et avaient vu un spectre du passé. Ce qui devait être une opération de routine avait tourné au grand retour de la ligue des super vilains. Ceux-ci avaient profité de la surprise générale pour littéralement envahir un quartier entier avec des noumus et d'autres vilains. Ils avaient compris qu'après un âpre combat du héros numéro 4 Deku, le symbole de la paix qui était venu au secours de l'actuel premier, Endeavor, tombé sous les coups, que la ligue n'était plus la même. Elle ne pourrait jamais retirer de son esprit les cris de Tenya capté par le monde entier quand son âme sœur avait été démembrée puis saisie à la gorge par un Shigaraki plus fou que jamais. Devant des millions de spectateurs dégoûtés, ils avaient vu leur futur à tous partir en une bouillit sanguinolente.

Secouant la tête, elle prit une nouvelle cigarette et bue à la bouteille. S'accrochant un instant à la barrière en verre blindé, elle continua sa contemplation. Incapable d'arrêter les divagations de son esprit.

Après cet événement, les pouvoirs publics avaient pris le relais des héros sous le choc. La société avait été totalement déboussolée. C'est alors qu'une figure avait émergé. C'était un homme nommé Rikiya Yotsubashi qui avait apporté sa fortune, son influence et sa vision. Il était rapidement devenu une personne d'influence, sapant de plus en plus le pouvoir des héros en privilégiant la liberté d'alter. Dans le même temps pour elle, la mort violente de son meilleur ami l'avait sonné pendant un bon moment. Son veuf avait préféré se noyer dans le travail pour oublier. Ils avaient alors perdu tout lien les unissant et son comportement n'était plus tourné que vers la vengeance. Ochaco avait essayé d'aider Ingenium, mais il refusait tout contact ou toute discussion. À la même période et pendant un long moment, le monde des héros muta de façon impressionnante. De plus en plus de héros avaient subi des pressions de la part de la ligue. D'autres avaient été assez gravement blessés pour leur faire passer l'envie de poursuivre leur activité. Certains disparurent tout bonnement du jour au lendemain. Cette situation avait forcé une fuite massive de ses amis. Porté par la peur pour eux et surtout leur fils adoptifs, Kirishima et Denki avaient immigré en Europe ou Aoyama les avait accueillis avec plaisir dans sa demeure en France. Bakugo avait été retrouvé poignardé dans son bar habituel qu'il ne quittait plus depuis la mort de Deku. Personne n'avait rien vu comme de bien entendu.

À cette époque où elle passait tous ses week end en noir, elle n'avait même pas été surprise que Tenya soit retrouvé mort, les pieds lestés au fond du port de la ville. De fil en aiguille, elle se trouva de plus en plus isolée et lasse alors que ses actions ne semblaient plus avoir d'impact sur un monde de plus en plus violent. Principalement due à l'alcool, la femme pleura silencieusement sur le sort de ses amis. Demain seraient le 5 ème anniversaires de la mort du grand héros Deku. Demain serait un énième jour sombre pour la plus grande héroïne du Japon.

Le soleil finit de disparaître dans la mer, le crépuscule était à son apogée. Doucement, elle lâcha la barrière et retourna dans son appartement. Sitôt la porte-fenêtre fermée, elle entendit une voix dans l'obscurité.

-Bonsoir, Mme Uravity.

Sans trembler et sans surprise, elle fixa son interlocuteur.

-Shigaraki... mon tour est arrivé ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

La femme était totalement détachée de son sort.

-2 choses avant, Yotsubashi est... ?

-Mon lieutenant effectivement, je l'ai soumis à ma volonté des années avant notre retour et alors que vous étiez encore des étudiants candides. Ses appuis financiers et sa descendance en font une parfaite figure de proue.

La jeune femme compris, elle seule n'aurait jamais pu gagner contre la société.

\- Et pourquoi Deku ?

-ça ...

Il s'approcha doucement. Elle voulut l'attaquer, mais son corps sous l'effet de l'alcool bougea trop lentement. L'homme lui immobilisa les bras.

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même.

Elle vit son crépuscule la saisir à la gorge et son monde devint noir.

* * *

Alors verdict ? j'ai hâte de vous lire et je vous reviens bientôt avec le 3e défis.

A+


End file.
